


Three times the Tight Knit Family caught Whizzer's guard down and One time Whizzer let them in willingly.

by transconstellation



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Transphobia, falsettos one shot, honestly im sorry, trans whizzer, whizzvin one shot, whizzvin short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transconstellation/pseuds/transconstellation
Summary: Whizzer has never been one to show people when he's hurting, but there are times when even he can't hide it all.Whizzer is trans in my writing.





	Three times the Tight Knit Family caught Whizzer's guard down and One time Whizzer let them in willingly.

Whizzer is the kind of person who gets through life on his own. Ever since his childhood, he had to learn to build walls to protect himself. He’d survived the years by having thick skin and pretending nothing affected him. If he had no feelings, there was no way he’d get hurt. Right?

It wasn’t until he met Marvin that he remembered what it meant to have a heart. Up until that point, Whizzer really was only a cocky smile and selfish needs. Of course those traits were prominent for a long time after him and Marvin crossed paths, but Marvin showed Whizzer that there was more to life.

It took almost eight months for Marvin to see Whizzer’s guard down for the first time. Whizzer came home upset and headed straight for the bathroom, slamming the doors on his way. Even Marvin could see that something was wrong, but it wasn’t until he heard a crash through the closed door that he went to see what was up. He opened the door and immediately his heart began to sink. Whizzer’s fist had gone through the mirror, scattering sharp pieces all over the sink and floor, tearing the skin on his knuckles open. Whizzer, standing still in the middle of the mess, was panting hard, grinding his teeth just to keep the tears from pushing through.

“Hey, Whiz, what’s wrong?” Marvin asked quietly, walking over to his lover. Whizzer shook his head and just swallowed, starting to run water over his bleeding hand. “Go away, Marvin,” he snapped, refusing to face his boyfriend. Marvin furrowed his brows; it wasn’t like Whizzer to be aggressive or violent or even visibly upset. Whiz’s attitude in life was ‘who cares?’ - he was all smiles and witty comebacks. Not once had Marvin heard him as much as to really raise his voice in a real argument (he didn’t count that bickering between them). Something was definitely wrong.

“Talk to me,” Marvin tried again and Whizzer chuckled through his teeth, the sound dark and damn far from a real laugh. “Can't you guess by just looking at me? I’m a faggot,” Whizzer spat out, rubbing his wounded hand a little too rough, causing it to bleed even more. “Hey, stop it, let me fix you up…” Marvin mumbled and grabbed Whizzer’s hands, not knowing what to respond to Whizzer’s previous statement. “Did something happen when you were out?”

“Did something happen?” Whizzer repeated, his tone mean and condescending, trying to mask the actual hurt, “are you blind now too?” He pulled his hands away, but Marvin stopped him before he could leave the bathroom. “Whizzer, seriously. Talk to me.”

Lowering his head, Whizzer debated the situation for a moment. Then, just barely, he finally spoke. “There was a group of guys. They’d seen us together, Marvin. And they—“ choked up, Whizzer had to swallow and take a deep breath before he could continue. “They called us all kinds of names. Stuff about me being trans. About me being gay and-... They said awful things about us, and— and about you.”

Marvin knew his Whizzer, the man who said something witty to whoever spoke against him and wrecked his opponents with words. This wasn’t like him at all. He’d seen Whizzer blow kisses at people calling him a fairy and tranny and whatnot. Never had Whizzer ever come home in such an upset state over some idiots on the streets. “They called you such awful things…” Whizzer continued and then Marvin saw it. He hugged Whizzer tightly, muttering that everything would be alright.

Whizzer wasn’t upset because he’d been called names. He was upset because /Marvin/ had been called names. That was the first time Marvin really saw Whizzer’s heart.

***

Marvin had dragged Whizzer out with him, Trina and Mendel. They’d gone to see a movie, some sappy romantic drama that Trina and Mendel had chosen together. Whizzer rolled his eyes as they stood in the line, cocky as usual, complaining to Marvin just because he could. Trina and Mendel had gotten used to it by now and Marvin had convinced them that Whizzer didn’t really mean any of it, so they didn’t pay much attention.

The four of them sat side by side, Whizzer on Marvin’s right, Trina on Marvin’s left, and Mendel next to Trina. They’d bought some snacks; popcorn and soda, just like teenagers. When the movie started, Whizzer was bored from the first minute. He bounced his legs, so damn aware that he was with his lover’s ex wife and her new husband. People who didn’t even really like him. People whose lives he’d wrecked. Marvin’s fingers squeezed Whizzer’s thigh, telling him to calm down. He just shot a glare at his lover, but tried to settle still anyway.

After Whizzer had actually focused on the movie, it enchanted him. Whizzer wasn’t really one to enjoy anything romantic, but the movie was well shot and even though it was straight, he loved it. The ending caught him by surprise, where the happiness that had been built got shattered and the picture-perfect lovers on the screen lost one another, Whizzer was a mess. No matter how he tried to dry his eyes, the red streaks gave away the fact that he’d bawled his eyes out. There was just something about the story... That made Whizzer understand just what Trina had given away as she allowed the man who stole her husband into her life. And it hurt. Whizzer's heart bled for Trina, apologies choking in his throat as he tried to keep it together till the end of the movie.

The four of them walked out of the room, Trina and Marvin deep in conversation about something that had to do with Jason. Mendel noticed Whizzer’s expression, pained and stiff, offering him a questioning yet soft look. Whizzer just shrug his shoulders and forced yet another cocky half a grin. Mendel smiled back, realizing Whizzer was just moved by the story. Mendel didn't quite understand the depth of why Whizzer had cried that much, but he understood enough. Whizzer was soft and suddenly, Mendel liked him a bit more.

That was the first time Mendel saw that Whizzer was more than just a pretty boy to keep Marvin from getting bored.

***

Cordelia and Charlotte had taken up the habit of inviting Marvin and Whizzer over a couple nights a week to drink wine and gossip. Marv and Whiz were back together after two years and seemed happy, living next door from the lesbians. Whizzer and Marvin sat on the big couch as Cordelia brought them some food she’d cooked up as Charlotte made small talk.

The conversation drifted somehow to style and Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s tie, raising a brow at Delia, who’d now sat down next to Charlotte on the smaller couch that fit two people. “Look at this,” Whizzer said to her, wiggling the tie, “can you BELIEVE he's gay? With this fashion sense?” Laughing, Whizzer let the fabric drop and planted a kiss on Marvin’s cheek, making Cordelia laugh. Charlotte chuckled too as Marvin rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Whizzer’s shoulder. “C’mon, not all of us are as stereotypical as you are,” Marvin teased right back, “some of us actually look like regular people. It’s not gonna kill me to look like a normal adult,” he muttered and buried his chin into Whizzer's hair. But as Whizzer and Delia laughed, Charlotte grew quiet.

It didn't take long for Whizzer to pick up on Charlotte’s quietness. “Hey, Charlotte, what’s wrong? You look like you ate something sour,” he started, “and Delia’s food was delicious tonight, so that can’t be it.” Charlotte tried to smile, but Whizzer wouldn’t have it, so she sighed before responding. “It’s just work. Something bad is happening. And when Marvin said it won’t kill him to look normal… Well, young men are coming in sick, leaving weeks later unenlightened. We don’t know what the killer is, but it’s spreading.”

The room fell silent as the four unlikely lovers all realized the weight of Charlotte’s words. And then, Whizzer’s fingers started trembling, spread to his hands. “So… So that’s what…” Whizzer couldn’t get the words out, swallowing and blinking several times. “So that’s what’s happening to all of my friends.”

Cordelia was by his side in a second, hugging him while Marvin did the same from the other side. Trembling and wide-eyed, Whizzer didn’t know what to do, he just sat there and tried to keep himself together. “We’ll find a cure,” Charlotte said, walking up to the three of them, placing a hand on Whizzer’s knee as she sat on the foot stool. “We’ll get through it together, you hear me? And I’m sure you two are okay.”

Whizzer couldn’t help as the sobs shook his body and escaped his lips. He’d watched several of his friends be hospitalized, most of them still in there, few of them gone already. And Charlotte’s words… Most of them wouldn’t make it out alive. Closing his eyes, Whizzer leaned as close as he could get to his friends and lover, holding onto them like it was his last chance.

The lesbians had already known that Whizzer had a heart. This just was the first time they saw anything rip it apart, making their own hearts ache for a way to take the pain away.

***

The hospital smelled like death. Whizzer had been there for months already and it had become a routine for the whole Tight Knit Family to come and visit him at least once a week. Of course Marvin was there by his side daily, but the rest couldn’t always make it, which Whizzer understood. It was time for yet another family meal. Cordelia had brought the food and set plates around the room while she waited for Charlotte, Trina, Mendel and Jason to appear. Marvin and Whizzer were both asleep in Whizzer’s bed, Marvin’s arms around his lover, Whizzer’s head on Marvin’s chest.

It wasn’t long until Charlotte walked through the door, pulling Marvin and Whizzer from their slumber. She took off her white doctor’s coat and smiled softly, walking to the bed to greet her friends: “How are you feeling, Whiz? Marv, please tell me you’ve gone home and gotten some sleep.” The men just mumbled something in return, Whizzer offering her the softest of smiles, through the pain that made his head all fuzzy.

Cordelia offered her hand to her girlfriend and they set up the rest together, bringing in more chairs for Trina and Mendel and Jason. They held hands, trying to give strength to one another, to keep up the good spirit. Whizzer was their close friend and having to watch him sick while Marvin worried himself to death was so difficult Cordelia had ti blink away tears every few minutes.

When the rest of the TKF appeared, Whizzer’s room was full of warm conversation. Everyone tried to keep the topics light for Whizzer’s sake, Marvin especially. He tried to get Whizzer to laugh and smile as much as he could, his words and touches gentle and soft. “Hi! I’m so sorry we’re late, we couldn’t find a parking spot,” Trina called as she walked in and set the flowers by the window, smiling at Whizzer. “That’s okay,” Whiz nodded, smiling as soon as Jason appeared from behind her. “Gee, Whizzer, you look awful,” the kid remarked and made Whizzer laugh, which soon turned into a coughing fit. Everyone made space so Jason could sit by Whizzer’s bed; no one wanted to separate them, because it was the unspoken truth that there wasn’t much time.

The evening went on as the extended family dined together, laughing, playing chess. Whizzer grew tired by the time it was getting dark, his face pale and fingers shaking. “Okay, I think it’s time for us to leave, Jason has school tomorrow,” Trina finally said and ruffled Jason’s hair. The kid protested, but Trina knew Whizzer needed rest, so she insisted. “I think we’ll go with you,” Charlotte called out as Cordelia finished cleaning up. “Oh yeah, we too need to get going,” Delia added, placing a kiss on Whizzer’s forehead. Whizzer smiled softly. “Thank you, everyone,” he started and as his words were dismissed politely, he spoke with more determination. “Listen to me, please. Really. Thank you.” Everyone had turned serious now, Whizzer’s eyes glistening. “Trina, thank you for coming even if I once broke your heart and your family. Mendel, you’ve been kind to me and I can’t repay you,” there were slow tears on Whizzer’s cheeks now, but his voice was steady and sincere. Trina had to bury her face against Mendel's shoulder to keep herself together. Mendel was smiling, his heart in pieces as he nodded his thank you in return. “Charlotte and Cordelia, you’ve been everything I’ve needed to keep me strong,” he turned his deep eyes to the lesbians, trying to smile. Charlotte's arms were tightly around Cordelia. By now, there was no mind in trying to keep Whizzer from seeing the tears and Cordelia was trembling with each sob that left her lips. Whizzer reached out to squeeze her hand, his own tears blurring his vision. 

Then he turned to the kid that was still trying to stay strong. The kid that had saved Whizzer from himself. The kid that had made sure Whizzer was okay when things were rough, even if it meant going behind his father's back. Jason knew the situation was heavy and he hurried to take a seat on Whizzer's bed again, no matter how much Trina tried to keep him still. When Whizzer spoke, Jason's brows were furrowed. God how he looked like Marvin. “Jason. Jason, too damn smart for your age, thank you for being the son I always wanted. Thank you.” 

Every single person in the room had tears in their eyes as the finality set in. Whizzer was dying and there was nothing to be done. Marvin felt a stab in his heart as Whizzer didn’t thank him, but he later learned that Whiz couldn’t do it, not there. It had been too painful and, after all, they did have one last heart to heart a few days later. But he pushed it aside, because his feelings weren’t important now. Whizzer was.

That night was the last time the Tight Knit Family saw Whizzer’s true colors. By then, they all knew his heart was golden beneath the arrogant exterior, but it was the first time they heard him say thank you out loud in such a way. It was the first and the last time Whizzer intentionally let them see his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 post! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Originally a prompt on my Tumblr. Find the original post here: http://transconstellation.tumblr.com/post/168563661620/not-sure-if-you-do-these-but-5-times-tkf-saw


End file.
